Strength
by Aguamenta
Summary: A Christmas oneshot connected to Severus' Brother. Clement asks a tough question on Christmas Eve.


Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

A/N. This is a one-shot connected to Severus' Brother. You may want to read it first, but you may be able to understand this if you don't. Severus is around 7, Clement around 6. They haven't met Lily yet.

It was Christmas Eve day. Clement and Severus were wandering down the Spinners End on their way to the park. Their jackets were large and faded and both had their hands tucked in the pockets for warmth. It wasn't as cold as it had been, but it was still chilly.  
>'Too bad the snow isn't sticky enough to build a snowman,' mourned Clement.<br>'Yeah,' echoed Severus, 'or a snowball fight. We'll find something to do though.'  
>They continued walking in silence. A few minutes later they arrived at the park. The two sat on the swings and Severus absentmindedly kicked some snow.<br>'Sev, why doesn't Father Christmas ever stop at our house?' asked Clement sadly. He was staring at his scruffy boots that Severus had insisted he take. There had only been one pair hidden up in the attic. They had fit both boys reasonably well, but Sev had told Clement that he would be fine in his shoes.  
>'Well,' began Severus, thinking hard and fast. He himself had discovered that no man gave all the good little children gifts. Clement had missed that particular rant and Severus didn't want to ruin the joy that it brought his little brother. He and his mother had been trying to make it special but it was difficult.<br>'Er, it's because even though Father Christmas is magical, he can't reach every house all the time. And it isn't because we aren't worth the time, it's because he thinks we're stronger than the other children. We can bear him missing us because we know Christmas isn't about the presents, right?'  
>Clement nodded slowly, 'I suppose.'<br>Severus nodded, 'it's like in all the films they show at school. Really, it's enough that we're safe on Christmas, safe and together.'  
>Clement smiled, 'so it's not because we're bad but because we're strong. But how do you know? Did you he tell you?'<br>Clement was staring raptly at Sev.  
>'Well one Christmas Eve I couldn't sleep,' improvised Severus, 'so I was lying awake and I heard bells. So I really quietly slipped out of bed and outside. And there was a sleigh and he was just getting out. And he saw me, so I called up to him. And he talked to me. Not for a long time but I asked the same question you did. What I told you, he told me. And he said he'd send us a letter if he could on Christmas Day.'<p>

Clement gazed at Severus, his eyes sparkling. 'Did he really? Why didn't you get me when it happened?'

'You were little, and you know how mum fusses if either of us are awake too late. Anyway, now you can read, so I'm sure he'll fly over and drop a letter for you.'

'And you too,' replied Clement happily.

'Yeah,' replied Sev, 'it's getting dark. I'll race you back.'

The two leapt off the swings and began the run home. Halfway there, Clement scooped up a fistful of snow and threw it at his brother's face, laughing as he did so. Severus joined in both the laughter and snow throwing.

When they arrived home, out of breathe, snow melting in their jackets, and red cheeked, their mother was waiting.

'How was the snow, you two?' she asked with a tired smile.

'Excellent,' replied Clement enthusiastically, 'Sev told me a secret and we had a, well they weren't really snowballs, but we threw snow at each other.'

'Sounds lovely, but I wish you'd been home a little earlier. You'd two best get to bed.'

'Good night mum, see you in the morning,' smiled Clement as he made his way to his small room, looking forward to the next morning.

Severus made no move to go upstairs, instead he quietly told his mother the secret he'd told his brother, 'so will you write a letter from Father Christmas for him?' finished Severus.

'That was quick thinking,' praised Eileen, 'I'll get the letters written. See you in the morning luv.'

_Christmas Morning_

Clement ran into Severus's room, unworried about being silent, as Tobias was still out. 'Sev,' he cried excitedly, 'Sev, we've got to go see if Father Christmas stopped! Hurry, get out of bed.'

Severus rose quickly, excited despite himself. He was looking forward to the letter for Clement, and, oddly, his own, though he knew it was written by their mother. It would be special though. 'I'm coming,' he grinned and the two hurried to the den where Eileen was waiting.

Two envelopes were laying by a window, addressed in black ink, one for Clement, the other for Severus.

Clement scooped up both and handed one to Severus before carefully opening his envelope.

_Dear Clement_

_I must first apologize for being unable to give you something more. Your brother has explained why, and I'm very glad you understand._

_But I want to tell you that you are a gifted child, with power that could eclipse wizards such as Dumbledore, and the morals that should accompany such power. Your understanding of the world is not yet complete but it will be. _

_Stay happy and at peace with your lot in life. Love the people who love you and remember love is a gift that I cannot give. Treasure it and have happy Christmas._

_-Saint Nicholas_

Clement grinned and glanced at Severus, who had the same expression adorning his face. The two embraced and pulled their mother into the hug.

A/N. This idea came to me while I was thinking about how I'd like to write a Christmas story and I had some time. I hope you all enjoy it and have Merry Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate.


End file.
